Żona Świętego Mikołaja
by kanzagi
Summary: Mikołaj odchodzi na emeryturę. Znajduję swojego następce. Teraz tylko trzeba znaleźć mu żonę :) Z założenia parodia


Święty Mikołaj postanowił odejść na emeryturę. Szukał swojego następcy. Jego elfy mu w tym pomagały.

- Szefie! Szefie! - Do gabinetu Mikołaja gwałtownie wpadła Riko, nadzorca wszystkich elfów. Starszy pan podskoczył na swoim fotelu. W tym samym czasie dziewczyna oparła się o stół i próbowała złapać oddech. - Znalazłam idealnego kandydata. - Powiedziała po chwili i położyła przed swoim przełożonym plik kartek.

Mikołaj uważnie przeczytał zawarte na nich informację. Po chwili do gabinetu weszła Pani Mikołajowa z herbatą z cytryną.

- O Riko napij się z nami. - Zaproponowała i usiadła na drugim fotelu. - Czy coś się stało?

- Mamy idealnego kandydata na mojego następce. - Odpowiedział wesoły Mikołaj.

- Naprawdę? - Kobieta była zachwycona. Miała dość tej zimnej krainy. W końcu mogliby się wyrwać na Karaiby i cieszyć się życiem. Ile można roznosić prezenty tym małym rozwrzeszczanym potworom? - A kim jest ten szczęśliwiec?

- Taiga Kagami Japończyk, który mieszka w Stanach. Uwielbia dzieci, lubi jeść, jest miły dla ludzi, do tego silny, zwinny, szybki i strasznie wysoko skacze. Nie lubi psów, ale uwielbia inne zwierzęta. - Riko kartkowała swoje notatki i wyłapywała co ważniejsze informacje. - Jutro Tetsuya go do nas sprowadzi.

- A ile ma lat? - Dopytywała się jeszcze Pani Mikołajowa.

- Dwadzieścia. Czyli jeszcze długo będzie mógł tu pracować. - Tym razem odpowiedział Mikołaj. Ujął dłoń swojej żony i uśmiechnął się. Też marzył o odpoczynku.

Riko zasalutowała i wyszła. Miała jeszcze dużo pracy. Musiała przygotować plan treningowy, pokój, rozkład podróży, dopilnować by renifery zostały nakarmione, sprawdzać raporty, wypłacić pensje, napisać do rodziców i milion innych spraw. Ale lubiła to. Bezczynność była dla niej najgorszym stanem. Po prostu musiała czym zająć swój umysł. Choć największą radość sprawiało jej trenowanie innych elfów. Większość ekipy odczuwała strach gdy tylko słyszała jej kroki na korytarzu.

- Tetsuya do mnie! - Krzyknęła do mikrofonu, a jej głos rozległ się po całej hali produkcyjnej. Wszyscy od razu bardziej przykładali się do swojej pracy. Woleli by gniew Riko nie był skierowany dokładnie w nich.

Dziewczyna siedziała w swoim centrum dowodzenia, gdzie miała oko na wszystkich. Przygotowała plan porwania nowego Świętego. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zgodzi się na tę fuchę, nie ważne jak bardzo kochałby dzieci.

- Jestem. - gdy usłyszała głos Tetsuyi tuż przy uchu ze strachu rozrzuciła wszystkie notatki jakie trzymała.

- Miałeś się tak nie pojawiać! - Krzyknęła. Miała zaczerwienione policzki ze wstydu. Nadzorca nigdy nie powinien tracić twarzy. Tyle nauczył ją jej poprzednik.

- Przepraszam. - Chłopak wyglądał na autentycznie skruszonego, do tego w jego niebieskich oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Już spokojnie. - Uśmiechnęła się i poklepała go po głowie. - Mam misję, którą możesz wykonać tylko ty.

Gdy to usłyszał łzy znikły. Słuchał uważnie. Jednak gdy dowiedział się jaki jest cel misji zmarkotniał. Nie chciał innego Świętego Mikołaja. Taki szef mu odpowiadał. Jednak nie zaprotestował. Wiedział, ze to i tak nic nie da. Może ten cały Kagami sam sobie strzeli w stopę i będzie spokój.

Poszedł. Przecież sam Szef na niego liczył. Mimo niechęci do zmian nie mógł zawieść.

* * *

Taiga Kagami przygotowywał się właśnie do kolejnego egzaminu gdy poczuł uderzenie i w sumie to było ostatnie co zapamiętał.

Nie wiedział ile czasu był nieprzytomny. Jednak narastający ból głowy w końcu go otrzeźwił.

Otworzył oczy, ale zupełnie nie poznawał miejsca, w którym się znajdował. Chciał wstać, ale został przywiązany do łóżka. Zaczęło go ogarniać przerażenie.

- Już się obudziłeś? - Usłyszał miły kobiecy głos. Po chwili ustała nad nim starsza kobieta, ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę. - Przepraszam za te liny, ale mój mąż i Riko są bardzo ostrożni. - Uśmiechnęła się i usiadła na krześle obok łóżka.

- Gdzie ja jestem? - Spytał po chwili wahania. Jakoś ta starsza kobieta przerażała go.

- Na biegunie północnym. - Uzyskał odpowiedź.

Roześmiał się. Przecież na biegunie nikt nie byłby w stanie przeżyć. Jednak gdy napotkał jej wzrok jego śmiech zamarł.

- Jak na biegunie? - Musiał naprawdę mocno dostać w głowę, skoro ma takie sny.

- Normalnie. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Znajdujemy się w królestwie Świętego Mikołaja.

- Przecież on nie istnieje. - Patrzył na nią jak na chorą umysłowo.

Tym razem to ona się roześmiała.

- Jesteś takim słodkim chłopcem. - Pogłaskała jego policzek i wyszła.

Taiga próbował się oswobodzić. Miał nadzieję, że to wszystko nie było efektem zbyt długiej nauki. Nie chciał zawalić egzaminów przez takie durne halucynacje.

- Przepraszam, że tak mocno uderzyłem Cię w głowę.

Czerwonowłosy krzyknął ze strachu. Nagle nad nim zmaterializował się niebieskooki chłopak. Te halucynacje były straszne.

- Chce się obudzić. Chce się obudzić. - Kagami zaczął mamrotać pod nosem. Zaczął nawet się szczypać byleby ten koszmar się skończył.

- Przecież nie śpisz. - Tetsuya patrzył na następce Mikołaja jak na kompletnego idiotę. W sumie od pierwszego spotkania miał go za idiotę, teraz tylko potwierdzał swoje myśli.

- Tetsuya czemu nie jesteś na hali? - Głos nadzorcy od razu wyrwał go z rozmyślań, szybko ulotnił się z pokoju. - Przepraszam za te liny, ale ucieczka z tego budynku byłaby dla ciebie niebezpieczna. - Uśmiechała się do Taigi.

Dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. W jakiś sposób ta dziewczyna go przerażała. Nie rozumiał tego. Do tej pory żadna dziewczyna nie wzbudziła w nim takich negatywnych emocji.

- Gdzie ja jestem? - Postanowił jeszcze raz zapytać. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem odpowiedź będzie łatwiejsza do przyjęcia.

- Na biegunie północnym. - Jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.

Kagami zamknął oczy i próbował się uspokoić. Nie wiedział komu, co zrobił, że tak bardzo chcieli mu zniszczyć psychikę.

- Możesz nie żartować? - Zapytał po chwili.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Nie żartuje. Jesteśmy na biegunie, dlatego nie chcemy żebyś uciekał. Jeśli nie znasz drogi to giniesz. - Uśmiechnęła się swoim zdaniem słodko. A chłopak jeszcze bardziej się przeraził.

- Niby co ja robię na biegunie północnym? Albo co wy tu robicie? - Mimo strachu postanowił być agresywny.

- Jesteśmy w królestwie Świętego Mikołaja. - Oznajmiła szczęśliwie i zerwała się z miejsca. - Uwolnię cie, ale nawet nie waż się uciekać. Jestem silna. - Mina jaką zrobiła sprawiła, ze myśli o ucieczce uciekły z głowy chłopaka. Bez większych problemów pozbyła się lin.

W końcu mógł ustać. Od razu zaczął rozmasować ręce. Ten kto go związał nie wiedział co to delikatność. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Urządzone było w starym stylu. Większość przedmiotów wyglądała jakby nigdy nie była dotykana. Złapał się za głowę. Naprawdę zaczynał bać się tego miejsca.

- Chodź pokaże ci wszystko. - Podała mu rękę. Niechętnie ją przyjął.Zastanawiał się czy to na pewno bezpieczne. - Najpierw poznasz szefa.

W czasie rozglądał się uważnie w czasie drogi. Zastanawiało go czy istnieje jakakolwiek droga ucieczki z tego wariatkowa. Ale wszędzie były kamery. Co obniżało szanse ucieczki do zera.

- Szef jest bardzo szczęśliwy, że znalazł się ktoś taki jak ty. - Riko nie lubiła nic nie mówić. Chciała też by Taiga przestał patrzeć na wszystko ze strachem w oczach. - Od dawna poszukiwaliśmy tak wspaniałego młodzieńca.

- O czym ty gadasz? - patrzył na nią zdziwiony. Jakoś nie wydawało mu się, że jest wspaniały.

- A właśnie nie powiedziałam ci - odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. Znów na jej twarzy gościł sadystyczny uśmiech. - Będziesz Świętym Mikołajem, a ja jestem twoją prawą ręką.

Kagami wybuchnął śmiechem. Czegoś tak głupiego nie słyszał od lat. Musiał oprzeć się o ścianę żeby nie upaść.

Riko przez chwile była cierpliwa, ale nie była to jej cecha dominująca. Wzięła zamach i uderzyła Kagamiego pięścią w głowę. Chłopak od razu przestał się śmiać.

- To nie jest żart. - Warknęła. - Będziesz nowym Mikołajem. Czy ci się to podoba czy nie. A teraz chodź. - Złość aż z niej buchała. Kagami nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Czuł, że tylko resztkami woli powstrzymuje się przed zbiciem go na kwaśne jabłko. - Cholerny idiota. Jak można nie wierzyć w Świętego Mikołaja. - Słyszał jej wściekłe marudzenie. - Powinien dziękować bogom za taką łaskę. Niewdzięczny głupek. - Z każdym krokiem szła coraz szybciej. Elfy wyczuwały morderczą aurę nadzorcy i uciekały jej z drogi. Bez pukania wpadła do gabinetu Mikołaja. - Szefie! Wyjaśnij temu kretynowi o co chodzi!

Mikołaj zszokowany wpatrywał się w Riko. Dziewczyna od dawana nie była tak wściekła. Do tego pierwszy raz ona mu rozkazywała. Wiedział, że przejście na emeryturę niesie za sobą wiele zmian, ale to już była przesada. Jednak nawet jego ta dziewczyna przerażała, kiedy wpadała w złość, więc wolał nie ryzykować.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało? - Zapytał i automatycznie uciekł na drugą stronę gabinetu. Czuł, że lepiej zachować bezpieczną odległość.

- Ten idiota nie dość, że w nas nie wierzy, to nie chce zostać twoim następcą! - Krzyczała.

- Nie powiedziałem, że nie chce zostać następca. - Wtrącił nieśmiało Kagami.

- Czyli zostaniesz Świętym Mikołajem? - Zmiana jaka zaszła w dziewczynie była wręcz niewiarygodna. Uśmiech od ucha do ucha rozjaśniał jej twarz.

Taiga uświadomił sobie w co się właśnie wkopał. Niepewnie kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nagle nie wyskoczą jego znajomi i nie krzyknął _Niespodzianka_. W sumie to chciał zaprzeczyć, ale strach mu to uniemożliwił.

Riko krzyknęła z radości. Podbiegła do jednej z szafek i wyjęła z niej plik dokumentów.

- Zapoznaj się ze wszystkimi i podpisz. - Powiedziała i radosna opuściła gabinet.

Kagami powoli przewracał kartki. trzymał w rękach umowę o pracę na czas nieokreślony. Spojrzał an tak zwanego Szefa, ale mężczyzna był zajęty pakowaniem swoich rzeczy do kartonów. Warunki pracy nie były złe. Miał do swojej dyspozycji tysiące elfów, zaprzęg reniferów, osobisty dom, służbę i doszedł do ostatniego punktu. Wszystkie kartki wypadły mu z rąk.

- Coś się stało? - Mikołaj spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Jak to elfy zorganizują mi casting na żonę?!

* * *

Riko z radością oznajmiła wszystkim, że następca zgodził się być Mikołajem. Większość została wysłana w poszukiwaniu żony. Prawdziwy Mikołaj musi mieć Panią Mikołajową, nie ma na to rady. Miała tylko nadzieję, że sobie poradzą. W sumie nie dostali żadnych wytycznych, ale ta sprawa nie mogła czekać, aż się Bakagami zastanowi czego szuka.

Dziewczyna przygotowywała salę balowa. Taka impreza potrzebuje odpowiedniej odprawy. Elfy, które pozostały uwijały się jak w ukropie. Chciały skończyć pracę póki Riko miała dobry humor. W tedy nie wprowadzała bezsensownych poprawek.

Kagami siłą został przyprowadzony do sali balowej. Został posadzony w środkowym fotelu. Z prawej strony usiadł Mikołaj, a z lewej Pani Mikołajowa.

Jako pierwszy wrócił elf Teppei. Obok niego kroczyła dumnie różowowłosa dziewczyna z dużymi piersiami.

- To jest Satsuki powiedziała, że zawsze chciała zostać żoną Mikołaja. - Oznajmił radośnie elf. Riko gdy dostrzegła piersi kandydatki i uśmiech Teppeia rzuciła w niego podkładka. Elf zemdlał. Został wyniesiony przez towarzyszy.

- Czemu przyprowadziliście kobietę? - Pytanie Kagamiego uciszyło wszystkich. Patrzyli na niego jak na ufoludka.

- Spodziewałeś się mężczyzn?! - Pani Mikołajowa nie kryła swego wzburzenia.

- Jestem gejem. Nie zwiąże się z kobieta na wieki. - Oznajmił taiga czerwony na twarzy.

- To ma być żart? - Satsuki wydymała swoje policzki, wyglądała jak chomik. - To ja tyle przeszłam po nic?

Riko uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Otworzyła klapę znajdującą się w podłodze i Satsuki wpadła w otchłań. Poinformowała resztę, że trzeba szukać faceta, a nie kobiety.

Pani Mikołajowa poszła przygotować sobie herbatę z rumem. Na trzeźwo mogła sobie z tym nie poradzić. Nie sadziła, że zostanie zastąpiona płcią brzydką. Może wakacje na Hawajach to błąd? Może powinni nie ruszać się z bieguna?

Jednak herbata odegnała te ponure myśli. Wróciła na salę w momencie gdy elfy zaczęły przyprowadzać kandydatów.

Elf Shinji przyprowadził dwóch kandydatów.

- Shinji co to ma być? - Riko patrzyła podejrzliwie na elfa.

- Nie chcieli się rozstać. - Wzruszył ramionami. - A są całkiem przystojni, więc sądziłem, że któryś się nada. To Shintaro i Kazunari.

- Nie będę żadną żoną Mikołaja. - Powiedział skrzywiony zielonowłosy osobnik.

- Shin-chan przecież to może być zabawne. - Jego towarzysz wykazywał więcej entuzjazmu w tej całej sytuacji.

- On ma podwójne brwi. - Shintaro aż cofną się z wrażenia.

Riko zasłoniła twarz dłonią. Drugą pociągnęła za dźwignie. Żaden z nich nie nadawał się do tej roli.

Kolejnym elfem był Koki. Prowadził swojego kandydata wyraźnie przestraszony.

- Jestem Seijuro. Zawsze mam racje, bo zawsze wygrywam. - Przy okazji wyjął z bluzy czerwone nożyczki i przecinał nimi powietrze.

Jego postawa sprawiła, że nawet Pani Mikołajowa przestała pić herbatę.

- To jakiś psychol. - Powiedziała do Taigi i Mikołaja. Panowie całkowicie się z nią zgadzali.

- Ty będziesz mi służyć. - Seijuro wskazał ręką na Kokiego i wskoczył na elfa. - Jestem najlepszy.

Riko rzuciła cegłą w chłopaka. Dzięki temu Koki został uratowany, a dziewczyna mogła opuścić zapadnię.

- Gdzie trafiają ci co spadają? - Zapytał Kagami kiedy zapadnia się zamknęła.

- Pożerają ich niedźwiedzie polarne. - Wyjaśniła Pani Mikołajowa.

- CO?! - Chłopak zerwał się z miejsca i chciał przerwać ceremonię. Jednak Mikołaj go powstrzymał. Cierpliwość Riko była na wyczerpaniu i trzeba było uważać. Posadził Kagamiego z powrotem na krześle.

Kolejnym elfem, który wrócił był Koichi. Przyprowadził ze sobą trzech kandydatów. Przedstawiali się po kolei.

- Jestem Kenichi - jako pierwszy zaczął wielki czarnowłosy osobnik. - Naprawdę mogę zostać żoną Mikołaja? - Tańczył z radości. - Święty Mikołaj to mój bohater z dzieciństwa. Zawsze przynosił mi to co chciałem. - Miał prawie łzy w oczach. - Jestem taki szczęśliwi. - Opadł na kolana i się rozpłakał.

Riko opuściła zapadnię. Kogoś takiego nie potrzebują.

- Nazywam się Wie. I jest mi niezmiernie miło tobie poznać. - Przedstawił się najwyższy z trójki. Jego słowa wprawiły w osłupienie wszystkich.

- Czemu on mówi tobie, a nie ciebie? - Pani Mikołajowa nachyli się do Riko.

- Jestem prawdziwym dżentelmenem i wierzę, że Tobie będzie dobrze ze mną. - Zwrócił się do Kagamiego.

Następca Mikołaja wpatrywał się przerażony w wielkoluda. Nie bardzo wiedział jak miałby wytrzymać z kimś tak mówiącym.

Riko zrobiła to co do niej należało.

- Kensuke to ja. - Najniższy z chłopaków uśmiechnął się. - O to kto będzie na górze będziemy rzucać kostką?

Jego pytanie sprawiło, że Riko zaczęła drżeć ze złości i pociągnęła dźwignię. Koichi uciekł czym prędzej z sali balowej.

Rinnosuke nigdy nic nie mówi, ale i jemu udało się przyprowadzić trzech kandydatów. Ponownie panowie przedstawiali się po kolei.

Tym razem zaczął najwyższy z przybyłych.

- Macie w ogóle tu coś do żarcia? - Nie przedstawił się, tylko wygłodniałym wzorkiem szukał jedzenia. Sam siebie wyeliminował.

- Jestem Kotaro! - Najniższy z przybyłych z radością wybiegł na środek sali. - Cieszę się, że zostałem wybrany jako kandydat. Jeśli wybierzesz mnie nigdy nie będziesz się nudził.

Riko spojrzała na Kagamiego. Ten akurat zasłonił dłonią twarz. Zrozumiała, że ma pociągnąć za dźwignię.

- Czemu ty siedzisz, a ta piękna kobieta stoi? - Ostatni z trójki zwrócił się do Kagamiego. - Jestem Reo i nie mogę pozwolić by kobieta stała gdy mężczyzna siedzi.

Nadzorca nienawidziła jak ktoś się za nią wstawiał. Wściekła pociągnęła za dźwignię.

Kolei kandydaci wypadali z gry. Nawet Mikołaj nie był tak wybredny jeśli chodzi o małżonkę.

- Jestem Ryota. - Przystojny blondyn stanął jakby pozował do zdjęć. - Może nie jestem najlepszym kucharzem, ale nadrabiam wyglądem. Pozwolę ci traktować mnie jak księżniczkę. - Spadł, elfy nie chciały pięknisia jako swojej pani.

- Yukio. Jestem obowiązkowy. Dopilnuje by wszystko było zrobione na czas.

- Dlaczego on ma te czarne skarpetki założone na spodnie? - Pani Mikołajowa ponownie musiał szukać wyjaśnienia u Riko. Tym samym kandydat wypadł z gry.

- Jeść. Jestem głodny. - Największy z kandydatów jacy zostali przyprowadzeni próbował nosem wyniuchać coś do jedzenia. Oczywiście spadł.

Kandydat o imieniu Tatsuya na prośbę Kagamiego został zrzucony zanim zdążył powiedzieć słowo.

- Wybierz mnie! Taaak! Mitsuhiro jest najlepszyyyyyyyyyy! - Jego głos długo niósł się echem po sali. Na szczęście szybko został zrzucony.

- Przepraszam, że tu przyszedłem. Przepraszam, że jestem. przepraszam, że żyje.

- Tego to nawet ja bym nie zniósł. - Powiedział Mikołaj i przepraszający chłopak spadł.

- Shinsuke. Moja rodzina sprzedaję ananasy. Mam dużo ananasów. Możemy urządzić zawody w rzucie ananasem.

- Nienawidzę ananasów. - Oświadczył Kagami. Kandydat wypadł.

- Święty Mikołaj ma podwójne brwi! Niesamowite! - Łysy chłopak cały czas wymachiwał rękoma. Wszyscy uznali, że musi spaść.

Jeden z kandydatów, o lisiej twarzy chciał zajść Kagamiego od tyłu i tym samym wygrać, ale nie wiedział, ze Riko zawsze jest czujna. Dostał cegła w głowę i dziewczyna posłała go dla niedźwiedzi.

Wszyscy mieli dość. Jednak jeszcze elf Junpei nie wrócił. Riko trochę się martwiła, bo mimo wszystko był on najbardziej obowiązkowym z całego tego towarzystwa. Nie mogli zakończyć tej farsy póki nie było wszystkich.

- Posłuchaj mnie nie będę żadną żoną! - Cała sala zamarła gdy usłyszała krzyki dobiegające z korytarza. - Jak nie zauważyłeś głąbie jestem facetem! Nie interesuje mnie nic, co nie ma cycków!

Riko jeszcze kandydata nie widziała, ale miała nadzieję, że szybko zbliż się do zapadni. Już nie lubiła gościa.

- Spokojnie. Mikołaj jest naprawdę fajnym człowiekiem. - Junpei próbował uspokoić swojego kandydata.

Drzwi z wielka siłą zostały popchnięte. Na salę balową wszedł wysoki, ciemnoskóry, z granatowymi włosami chłopak.

Kagami wstał z fotela. Jego serce na widok tego osobnika zaczęło bić jak szalone.

- To jest Daiki. - Przedstawił chłopaka Junpei. - Jest trochę nerwowy.

- Tyle to zdążyliśmy usłyszeć. - Riko nie kryła swej wściekłości i niechęci do osobnika.

Kagami ruszył w stronę kandydata. Ten gdy zobaczył jego wzrok zaczął się cofać. Jednak Kagami do niego doskoczył. Daiki nie spodziewał się, że człowiek może tak daleko i wysoko skakać.

- Zostań ze mną. - Błagał Taiga - nawet mimo tego, że nie mam piersi.

Daiki był wstrząśnięty, Riko była wstrząśnięta, Pani Mikołajowa i Mikołaj również. Nikt nie sądził, że ktoś taki może spodobać się nowemu Mikołajowi.

Zanim Daiki zdołał się wyrwać został porwany przez elfy.

Krzyczał, drapał, walczył, ale i tak ubrano go w białą suknię, a we włosy wpięto mu welon.

Później zaprowadzono go do kaplicy, gdzie już czekał na niego Taiga.

W trakcie ceremonii chciał uciec, ale Riko uderzyła go raz i wrócił na miejsce. Chciał powiedzieć nie, ale Tetsuya przyłożył mu spluwę do głowy.

- Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. - Mikołaj z radością wypowiedział te słowa. Pani Mikołajowa obsypała parę młodą płatkami białej róży.

Przyjęcie było udane, ponieważ Riko i Tetsuya pilnowali by Daiki nie popsuł niczego.

Nadeszła noc poślubna.

- Ponieważ jesteś żoną to ja będę na górzę. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Taiga.

- Ratuuuuuunku...

* * *

**Nie wiem czy to parodia. Z założenia miała być. Nie wszystkich bohaterów udało mi się wcisnąć, bo miałam problem z ich otworzeniem. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. W sumie to moje pierwsze opko, które nie ma nic wspólnego z dramatem. Dla Black, bo prosiła o coś weselszego :)**


End file.
